


Bubbly

by asmodesgold



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So Much Fluff The Surgeon General Had To Create A Warning For It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, hope you get to spend it with the ones you love,’ the text from Liv said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booyahkendell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyahkendell/gifts).



> Thanks to power-bottom-barba for betaing this for me last minute!

Elisa’s shriek cut through Rafe's lazy mid-morning dozing, but he recognised the happiness in it so he merely opened his eyes and stretched.

Sure enough, a grinning one-year-old toddler came stumbling into the room, an equally mirthful Sonny chasing after her with outstretched wiggling fingers.

“You can't outrun the tickle monster!” He roared, swooping her up and tossing her laughing onto the bed where she lightly bounced once, twice, and landed squirming on her back to the right of Rafe. “Cause when he catches you he becomes the raspberry monster!” Sonny dove in and blew loudly into her belly, causing Elisa to screech and flail. He leaned back, grinned at her as she giggled up at him, then went in for another raspberry.

Rafe could spend the whole day like this, content to just lay back and watch his husband play with their baby, but his phone vibrated on the nightstand and he reluctantly pulled his attention away from his family.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day, hope you get to spend it with the ones you love,’ the text from Liv said. Attached was a picture of her and Noah, smiling under a mess of icing that was clearly meant for the cinnamon rolls next to them. The warmth he felt spread and he was just about the send her a quick message back when he felt something climbing over his legs.

It was Elisa, trying to escape ‘the raspberry monster’ by hiding on the other side of Rafe.

Sonny got up on the bed and belly crawled after her, bringing his chin to rest on Rafe’s t-shirt clad stomach, mock glaring at her. She leaned forward and attempted to mimic him, but she couldn’t quite make herself look stern with her toothy grin.

He knew he should find it adorable that his babies were incorporating him in their little roughhousing games, but they only brought his attention to the part of his body that he had become very self-conscious about; he used to be able to keep his waistline under control but between work, Elisa, and Sonny he has almost no time to even attempt exercising anymore.

Not that he resented either of them or his work, he was happier than he’d ever been, but he was still ashamed at his current state.

His husband rested his cheek on Rafe so that he could make eye contact with him, to what end Rafe wasn’t sure because he saw the look on his face and instantly knew what was going through his head.

It probably helped that they’d had this conversation before.

“Hey, bunny,” Sonny said, turning back to Elisa, who was staring at him with rapt attention despite not understanding what was being said to her. “Daddy doesn’t like his belly,” he punctuated this by patting Rafe’s stomach next to their heads. “We should tell Daddy that he’s got the bestest tummy in the whole world.”

Rafe opened his mouth to once again tell Sonny how using made up words around an impressionable infant was not the best idea when Elisa, who had been studying Sonny with a very serious expression on her face, pressed her mouth into Rafe’s shirt-never taking her eyes off Sonny-and blew.

The room fell into a stunned silence as the two of them stared at their daughter. Slowly one of the most delighted, awestruck expressions Rafe had ever seen spread across his husband’s face. He turned to look at Rafe as if to say ‘did you see what our baby just did? Isn’t she the most amazing, the most perfect thing in the whole world?’ He nodded, feeling his lips pull into a sappy smile of their own.

Sonny returned Elisa’s eye contact and, theatrically slow, lowered his mouth to Rafe’s clothed belly and blew a loud raspberry.

Elisa shrieked delightedly and quickly blew one of her own on Rafe, and the two were off in another silly game that Rafe could do nothing but observe, feeling like the luckiest man in all of space and time.

His cell vibrated in his hand, an email notification, and he realised he never responded to Liv. He tapped at the phone then raised it, taking a perfectly timed photo of Elisa and Sonny; they were staring into each other’s eyes, mouths pressed into his stomach, their cheeks bulging out in preparation to unleash another raspberry. He tapped at the screen a few more times, sending the image.

‘I am.’

**Author's Note:**

> A Happy Valentine's Day to the extraordinary, effervescent booyahkendell! I hope you don't mind that I borrowed Elisa!


End file.
